theprincessdiariesbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Drs. Moscovitz
Dr. Ruth Moscovitz and Dr. Morty Moscovitz are the parents of Michael and Lilly Moscovitz. They are both psychoanalysts/psychotherapists. Biography Early Life The Drs. Moscovitz married at some point and had their son, Michael Moscovitz, and daughter, Lilly Moscovitz. They have a maid, named Maya, who is from the Dominican Republic.The Princess Diaries They live on the sixteenth floor.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight They have a country home in Albany, where Michael learned to drive.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV and a Half: Project Princess Mia's High School Years Mia Thermopolis spends the night at their house. It is mentioned that Morty does Tai Chi on Saturday mornings. The Moscovitzs have a gym membership and personal trainers.The Princess Diaries, Vol. III: Princess in Love The Drs. Moscovitz are the ones to reveal to Mia that a fashion spread of her had been printed in the Sunday Times. When Michael and Mia have their first date Lars goes into the living room to watch Dateline with the Drs.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV: Princess in Waiting The Drs. Moscovitz plan on going out of town to a conference, leaving Michael to watch Lilly. They give Michael permission to throw a party while they are away. The Drs. Moscovitz end up coming home early, in the middle of Michael's party, and Michael goes to talk with them in their room. The Drs. Moscovitz tell Michael that they were not really at a conference, but at a marathon marriage counseling session that was unsuccessful and that they are separating. They do not plan to tell Lilly until after Braid! is over and the literary magazine is published.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII: Party Princess Mrs. Dr. Moscovitz calls Michael while Mia is with him in the dorm room, and though he does not want to take the call, he listens like a dutiful son. After Lilly's literary magazine is revealed to be titled Fat Louie's Pink Butthole and contains obscene content the Drs. Moscovitz are called by Principal Gupta to come to the school. They attend Aide de Ferme, watch Lilly in Braid!, and afterward talk to Leonard Nimoy with Helen Thermopolis and Frank Gianini. Due to the separation Mr. Dr. Moscovitz agrees to move out of the apartment, where he gets an apartment on the Upper West Side near Columbia, where Michael is at school (and who he frequently drops in to visit).The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and a Half: Sweet Sixteen Princess Mrs. Dr. Moscovitz puts herself and Lilly on a no-carb diet and begins seeing her personal trainer 4 times a week. The Drs. Moscovitz convince Andy Milonakis not to press charges after Lilly throws salad at him, explaining that their divorce is putting a stress on her. Both Drs. Moscovitz attend Mia's sweet sixteen ice skating party and skate together, though they argue the whole time. The Drs. Moscovitz begin dating each other, spending a lot of time at each others' apartments. While Michael is packing for Japan Mrs. Dr. Moscovitz tries repeatedly to slip toiletries into his bag, even though he assures her there will be plenty of toiletries in Japan. After Mia and Michael's breakup and Mia kissing J.P. Mrs. Dr. Moscovitz is clearly displeased with Mia when she calls the house, but Mrs. Dr. Moscovitz assures Mia that she could never hate her and is confident that she and Lilly will be able to work out their issues, which confuses Mia as she assumed that Mrs. Dr. Moscovitz would hate her because of her dumping Michael and did not know that Lilly was mad at her.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VIII: Princess on the Brink The Drs. Moscovitz are happily together and attend Michael's even at Columbia when he donates a CardioArm. Mrs. Dr. Moscovitz seems surprised to see Mia there, but tells her it is nice to see her and tells Michael that a reporter from the New York Times is waiting for him. After graduation both Drs. Moscovitz seem happy to see Mia, as she has made up with both Lilly and Michael.The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess The Drs. Moscovitz own a P.T. Cruiser that they use to take to New Jersey and go to Costco on the weekends.MiaThermopolis.com After tabloids publish that Michael is the "world's greatest lover," Morty buys a copy and shows it to everyone.Royal Wedding: A Princess Diaries Novel The Drs. Moscovitz hear about Mia and Michael's engagement from the media, which they first believe as just a rumor until Michael confirms it for them. They express their concerns to Michael about Mia not converting to Judaism and Michael's ability to keep kosher at the palace. They are also concerned that any children they have will be Renaldos and not Moscovitzs, due to the throne, but Michael assures them that Lilly will never change her last name so if she ever has children the name will still be passed on. The Drs. Moscovitz come to Genovia for the royal wedding. Ruth sits next to Olivia at the rehearsal dinner and entertains her. She and Helen both cry during the wedding. She and Michael have a mother-son dance during the reception.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Wedding Disaster Physical Appearance Ruth Ruth is described as being a "typical mom." She looks like Dr. Ruth Westheimer, but shorter, brunette, and with more moles on her face. Morty Dr. Morty Moscovitz wears sweatpants when he doesn't have to go into the office. He is apparently quite hairy, according to Mia who unclogged their drains. Personality and Traits The Drs. Moscovitz do not allow pets in their room. The Drs. Moscovitz are big fans of Helen Thermopolis's art, and they have one of her pieces hanging in their apartment. They do not allow phone calls after 11pm. The Drs. Moscovitz are both Jewish. They adhere to Jungian psychology. Ruth Ruth is described as a "typical mom." She is described as funny. Morty Morty is always trying to make Mia an omelette because he thinks she is too thin. Morty begins studying other forms of psychology and drifting away from Jungian theory, which Ruth believes is just a symptom of a mid-life crisis and leads to their separation. Morty likes to read books on the fall of the Third Reich in his spare time. References Category:Characters